fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 23/3/16
A video package highlighting the results of Dominion of Wrestling where Cesaro defeating Apollo Crews and Dolph Ziggler to retain his Intercontinental Championship, John Cena silencing the critics by beating Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan shocking the world when he defeats The Undertaker, Gorey Graves ending the war with CM Punk and Roman Reigns dethroning Samoa Joe for the Survival World Championship* ' ' Segment 1: *Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he walks through the crowd to the ring* '' '' Reigns: Last Sunday, I have experienced the highs and lows all in one night. Winning the world championship after a hard fought match is the best feeling any wrestler will experience. Samoa Joe gave me the biggest challenge of my career which I overcame with a huge amount of difficulties during the road to Dominion of Wrestling. Everyone in the back, be it good or bad guys, all know how the satisfaction of winning the world champion after a long journey to get there. However, last Sunday…...my good brother decided to do the unthinkable…...and betrayed me. You know I am referring to, that slimy weasel called Seth Rollins. Seth, I know you are back there. You know very well what kind of person I am. We have been on the road for years with Ambrose. Don’t keep me waiting or I will have to get you instead. '' '' *Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he stood on the stage* '' '' Rollins: Roman, Roman, I hear you loud and clear. And yeah, we have been the roads for years just like what you said. BUT, When it comes to the Survival World Championship, no one is a friend or ally. That is why I attacked you at Dominion of Wrestling. To give you a warning that anyone will attack you if they have to win the World Title. After all, isn’t this show about Survival? Roman, you have to survive every obstacle if you want to be the man on this show. As far as I look, Roman, you ain’t the man. I am. '' '' *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he walks past Rollins to the ring and faced Reigns face to face* '' '' Joe: Congratulations Roman Reigns…...now, give me my rematch before I will end your life right now. '' '' *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he slowly walks to the stage and stands there* '' '' Graves: Gentlemen, I know emotions are running wild after a huge show last Saturday. Let’s keep this show under control. Seth Rollins…..first of all, welcome to Survival. You are a good addition to this show…..HOWEVER, I don’t approve of you being the number one contender yet. Samoa Joe, you’re right. You do deserve a one on one match with Roman Reigns for the championship. Why not we spice things around here? Put your contendership on the line tonight. And Rollins, why don’t you prove me and all of these fans that you deserve to face Roman Reigns for the world championship? Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s main event will feature Seth Rollin facing against Samoa Joe for the number one contender’s match! '' ''' '' *Graves walks off and all three men looked at each other* ' ' '''Match 1: Sheamus w/ Wade Barrett vs Edge w/ Christian in a Singles match ' ' Sheamus defeats Edge at 12 minutes after hitting the Brogue Kick. Both Barrett and Christian tried to interfere on their respective partner’s behalf during the match. ' ' Segment 2: *Daniel Bryan’s theme hits as he walks slowly to the ring* '' '' Bryan: At Dominion of Wrestling, I faced the most challenging opponent in my professional career. The Undertaker gave me a match of my life and I barely won that match. It took 7 running knees to put The Undertaker down for the 3 count and I just want to come out here to say that Undertaker have earned my respect and I hope he have earned my respect as well. '' ''' '' *CM Punk’s theme hits as he stands on the stage* '' '' Punk: Woah, who gives a fuck about you defeating The Undertaker? I clearly don’t. Didn’t you saw how I nearly killed Graves inside the Hell in a Cell before his minions came out? Now get out of the ring before you have another concussion which will send you to the retiring home just like how most of the roster should be. '' '' Bryan: Ladies and gentlemen….this threat is coming from a guy who lost a big time match at Dominion of Wrestling. How intimidating. What are you going to do, Punk? Bitch again? Cripple me and lose again? Quit in frustration? '' '' *Corey Graves’s face appears on the titantron and he starts to speak* '' '' Graves: Punk, Saturday was a tough night for the both of us. You really live up to the hype of the match as you nearly crippled me. However, make no mistake. Those hooded men who attacked you, was not part of my plan. Punk, you do know that I could end all of this in a snap of my finger…..but I chose not to. I don’t hold grudges over people who tried to overpower me. Since you can’t stand me one bit, how about this? CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan at Ladder of Glory. If you win this match, Punk, you will be granted the world championship that you have been bitching since day 1. However if you lose, your career is over. It’s Do or Die situation for you, Punk. ' ' '''Match 2: Dolph Ziggler vs Apollo Crews in a Singles match ' ' Dolph Ziggler defeats Apollo Crews via DQ at 14 minutes after Cesaro nailed a championship shot to Ziggler’s face. Crews laid Cesaro out with multiple Gorilla Press Slam and a moonsault from the top rope. ' ' Match 3: Dean Ambrose vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Dean Ambrose defeats Alberto Del Rio at 9 minutes after hitting Dirty Deeds. ' ' Segment 3: *A exhausted Dean Ambrose asked for a mic and started to speak* '' '' Ambrose: John Cena…...you did it. You beat me clean last Sunday. Kudos to you. Now, I want another match with you. *pants* Give me what I want. I am not satisfied with how things went and I want to redeem myself. ANSWER ME NOW CENA! OR I WILL GO CRAZY! *No answer from John Cena* '' '' That’s it Cena. I am going to Massachusetts to find you to get an answer from you. *Ambrose starts to walk to backstage to the parking lot where a sports car suddenly starts to accelerate towards Ambrose and zzzzzzzz, camera suddenly went black* ' ' Match 4: Cesaro vs Roman Reigns in a Champion vs Champion non-title match ' ' Cesaro defeats Roman Reigns at 23 minutes after Seth Rollins came out and hit a low blow while the referee was down due to Cesaro accidentally hitting the referee ' ' Main event: Samoa Joe vs Seth Rollins in a Singles match to determine the number one contender for the Survival World Championship at Ladder of Glory. ' ' Match ended in a No Contest at 18 minutes after Roman Reigns hits Seth Rollins with a spear. Samoa Joe tried to stop Reigns but Reigns spears Joe as well. Reigns takes a steel chair and starts to hit Rollins with the chair. Securities and referees tried to stop Reigns. Corey Graves comes out and starts to speak. ' ' Segment 4: *Corey Graves stands in the ring to talk to Roman Reigns* '' '' Graves: Roman, calm down. I don’t know what have gotten to you but what you did, it’s something I can’t ignore. Instead of getting 1 opponent at Ladder of Glory, now you will face both Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe in a Triple Threat match! *Upon hearing this, Reigns spears Graves and poses in the ring as the show ends*